sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcripts/Sanders Sides Q
Thomas: Hey, for today's opener, I'm gonna try to do my best impression of the laughy, cry-ey emoji? Here we go. *drumroll as Thomas grunts, presumably in pain/effort* Thomas: -pop- AAAAAAAAAAA-- *logo* Thomas: WHAT IS UP, EVERYBODY?! Now, it has been a while since the last one, so I thought it was about time for another Q&A! Morality: Aww... Thomas: What? Morality: I really wanted to do something in this video... Thomas: Morality, you were just in the last one. You played Watson. Morality: That was forever ago... Thomas: Last week? Princey: ♪ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--'m ♪ with Pouty McSpecs over here, and I didn't even get featured as much as HE did last time! Thomas: You're my creative side, people still love you! Don't worry. Princey: Oh, I don't worry about that. Logan: Maybe we can help you with something in order to make up for mistakes one might have made prior? Thomas: Nah, Logic. Logan? Logan: Correct. Thomas: You're good! You made an honest mistake last week. And I'm feeling pretty good this week! Logan: Dang. I mean, yaaay. Thomas: Okay, how about this? I'll do a Q&A... Sides: -groans of annoyance- Thomas: ...with you guys! Princey: HUZZAHHHH!!! Morality: YAAAAY!!! Logan: Satisfactory. Thomas: Okay, I'm sending out the notification to get some questions, using the hashtag "#AskSandersSides". Here we go. Morality: I've never been asked questions by your followers before! & Princey: Don't screw it up. Thomas: Okay! First question goes to... Princey: I'm ready. Go ahead. Thomas: ... Logan! Princey: Come again? Logan: Really? Thomas: What is your favorite book? Logan: Ooh! The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie. Phenomenal ending. The murderer was-- Thomas: WHAAAT ARE YOU DOING?! Logan: What? I'm providing valuable insight into the novel. Thomas: Let's just move on to the next one... Princey: I'm ready! Thomas: This one's for Anxiety! Princey: What?! Anxiety: Whaaat...? Thomas: Are you the same for everyone? Anxiety: What is happening? Thomas: It's a Q&A and there's a question for you. Anxiety: Me?? Princey: Just answer it, so we can move on. Anxiety: No, I'm not the same for everybody. I'm Thomas' anxiety. Everyone's works differently. Thomas: Yeah, mine's just a little...heightened. Anxiety: Exactly! Can I go? Thomas: Nah, stick around. Anxiety: You...never want me to stick around... Princey: NEXT ONE! Thomas: Morality! Princey: MOTHER F-- Morality: --FATHER! NOW YOU! Logan: BROTHER! I love word association games. Thomas: Morality! What is your favorite dad joke? Morality: OOH! A-Ah...Why do flamingos sleep with one leg up? Logan: Oh! It's a fascinating tactic. In order to preserve body heat, the-- Morality: 'Cause if they slept with both legs up, they would fall over! *Everyone but Logan laughs* Logan: But that isn't...the reason...that they-- Morality: Do you know how birds fly in a V formation and a lot of times one side is longer than the other? Do you know why that is? Logan: Possibly an evolutionary adaptation. Morality: 'Cause there are more birds on that side!! *Again, everyone except Logan laughs.* Logan: Get me out of here, please. I need to leave. Morality: Aw, what's the matter, Logan? Do your socks have holes in them? Logan: No, they do not! Morality: Then how'd ya get your feet in them?! -giggles- Logan: -screams- Thomas: Princey!! Princey: FINALLY!!!!! Okay, let's do this. Thomas: Princey, do you have any fashion tips? Also, do you have a prince or princess that you are in love with? Princey: Aah, all of my fashion advice comes from the best designer I know, Fairy Godmother. Ah, from rags to riches, she's the baddest of-- *Air horn sound* Princey: Sorry, that was my phone. AND she sings the whole time! It's a magical experience. Morality: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo-yah! -giggle- Logan: That's one of those outbursts we internalize. Princey: And as for love, I am currently between princes and princesses. I am on a solo quest to help save...myself, for right now. Thomas: Good for you, buddy. Alright! Let's try some group questions. First off, how are you feeling right now? Morality: GOOOOO-- Thomas: Answer with only a song title. Morality: Oh... Logan: Comfortably Numb (by Pink Floyd) Princey: All I Do Is Win (by DJ Khaled) Anxiety: I’m Not Okay, I Promise (by My Chemical Romance) Morality: I Am the Walrus (by The Beatles) Logan: What? Princey: It- It was "how do you FEEL?" Morality: (mumbling) I am the walrus. Thomas: Which Pokémon would you be? Morality: Togepi! Logan: Alakazam. Anxiety: Haunter. Princey: Jigglypuff! Thomas: I would not have pegged you for that one. Princey: Their singing was under-appreciated too! We would go on to perform the BEST DUETS IN ALL THE LAND!!! Thomas: Beautiful. Alright, here's a fun one! If you all had your own YouTube channels, what would their content be? Logan: Videos analyzing the themes and pointing out inconsistencies in TV shows, movies, and comic books. Princey: Epic fail compilations! Of all the horrible deaths my enemies incur after I impale them. Anxiety: I would make a bunch of videos about conspiracies and cryptids. Thomas: Oh, good! You'll be keeping me up even later. Anxiety: It's the one thing I'm good at. Morality: My channel would have videos of me playing with goo and mixing paint! Logan: Oh! Autonomous sensory meridian response videos! Morality: Eh, I'm pretty sure it’s just me playing with goo and paint. Thomas: That definitely would entertain some people. Logan: Yup. Thomas: Okay... Fire, air, water, and earth bender. Who would get what element? Princey: Fire! Morality: Because of your fiery passion. Logan: Earth. Morality: Because you're so grounded. Anxiety: Hmm, water. Morality: Because you're so deep and mysterious! Princey: And you're a wet blanket. Morality: And I would bend air. Logan: Because you're an airhead. Morality: Now, I know you intended to hurt my feelings... but I am just so darn proud of you that you made a DAD JOKE!!! Logan: Oh, shhhhh-- Thomas: Favorite social media? Morality: Facebook! Princey: Instagram! Logan: LinkedIn. Anxiety: Tumblr. I also still maintain my MySpace page. It'll bounce back. Thomas: Morality, repeat after me: ADULTHOOD. Morality: Adulthood. Thomas: A. DULT. HOOD. Morality: A. DULT. HOOD. Thomas: Awesome. Logan: Name the process of becoming an adult. Morality: Adultery! Thomas: N-No. Logan: "Adult"? More like "a dolt." Morality: That stings a little bit, but you're on fire today! Thomas: What do you do to relax after a long day? Princey: Dramatically serenade myself in the mirror. Logan: Puzzles. Morality: Eat a cookie! And when I'm feeling dangerous… (whispers) eat a second cookie. Anxiety: I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on. Because when tomorrow comes, I will be faced with even more challenges. And I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what "is" and "is not" a chair. Thomas: Anxiety, I WAS feelin' good today, man. Morality: ANOTHER!! Thomas: Ok! Uh... What was-- ...my most embarrassing moment. Logan: Nice try, but we will not be disclosing that information. Princey: Your honor means everything. Anxiety: Ahh, I cause you to think about it too much as it is, so I'll cut you some slack. Thomas: Oh...thank you, gu-- Morality: HE PEED HIS PANTS DURING HIS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CHORUS CONCERT! -snort- Thomas: Wow. Princey: You screwed it up. Man. Logan: You always screw it up. Anxiety: Well... Morality: (giggly) It's kinda funny when you think about it! Like...he peed his pants! Thomas: Favorite bands. Anxiety: Evanescence. Logan: Podcasts. Princey: Beyoncé! She's royalty. Morality: I basically just listen to the Campfire Song Song from SpongeBob on repeat. Thomas: Alright, well only one of you named a band... Anxiety: -clicks tongue- Thomas: Anxiety, can you say one nice thing about all of us? Anxiety: Oh, brother...ok, *soft music plays* Anxiety: Dad. You make Logic furious. And that is fun to watch...Even though you're a clueless moron the rest of the time. Morality: Aw, ok. Anxiety: Logic, you understand reality better than the other two, and that is very comforting...But you are still a clueless moron most of the time. Logan: How dare you. Anxiety: Prince. I gotta say...you do impress me. *music stops* ...By being a clueless moron ALL the time. Princey: Well that wasn't remotely nice. Anxiety: And Thomas. Thomas: Spare me the compliment. Anxiety: Cool. Thomas: Logic, Spock or Data and why? Logan: Data. Spock is half-human, whereas Data is a Soong-type android. No chance for icky, complicated, human emotions. For lack of a better word... mmm... "duh". Thomas: Well then, let's get a little more interesting. What are all of your real names?! Morality: Oh, like Logic's is Logan? Thomas: Yes! Morality: Aw, well shucks! You could've asked me sooner! My real name is-- *Truck sound* Logan: I'm sorry, that is my text tone. Morality: But everyone just calls me dad! Princey: And my name is-- *truck sound* Logan: I am just gonna put this on silent. Anxiety: And I'm... not gonna tell you my real name. Because I don't have to. Thomas: ...Well, that was thoroughly and utterly disappointing! Guess we'll all find out later. -clicks tongue- Next up: Which emoji best describes you all? Anxiety: -clicks tongue- (devil emoji) Logan: (pop) (robot emoji) Princey: Hm. (star emoji) Morality: Daaa! (dog emoji) Thomas: What's your favorite Disney movie and could you sing something from it? Morality: WINNIE THE POOH! ...Oh yeah. ♪ Winnie the Pooh... ♪ Anxiety: Black Cauldron. No songs. It's perfect. Logan: My favorite movie is Big Hero 6, and it contained the theme song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. I'm not much of a singer, so I shall recite the lyrics like a poem. -clears throat- "They say we are what we are". That's enough of that. Princey: I can't choose amongst any of my darling babies! So, I’m just going to say that they're ALL my favorites and I am going to start singing the entire anthology starting with "Someday My Prince Will Come".-clears throat- ♪ Some... ♪ Morality: ♪ BODY ONCE ♪ & Morality: ♪ Told me the world was gonna roll me! ♪ Anxiety: Dude, yeah! Morality, Anxiety & Logan: ♪ I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed! ♪ Princey: YOU KNOW WHAT? I am done! I'm done here! I am done with all of you! Logan: Hmm. Some people cannot handle scrutiny. Thomas: Logic, what was the biggest mistake you've made? Morality: OHH, he misused the word "infinitesimal" last week! Logan: Shut it! Morality: He thought it meant really big, but it actually meant really small! Logan: That was one time! How did you know what it meant?! Morality: I know big words! Logan: Welp! Morality corrected me today! Black is white, up is down, and I am going to go reevaluate my purpose. Thomas: Well, we are starting to lose our interviewees. Anxiety: I dunno, I'm actually kinda getting into this. Bring it on. Thomas: Alright! If you had to kiss one of the others, who would you choose? Anxiety: Aaaaaand I'm out. Thomas: Aww...ok, well, Morality, looks like the last question is for you! Morality: Oh boy! What is it? Thomas: Do you know how cute you are? Morality: Don't patronize me. *sinks out only to sink back in* Morality: I'M JUST KIDDING! AHHHH! THAT'S SO SWEET! Thomas: Oh! Oh, heh...you really got me there. Morality: Alright, I'm gonna go eat a cookie! I've earned a couple today. Thomas: Yeah! I probably will too... Well, I hope this helped you get to know the different facets of my personality a little bit better! They are an eclectic bunch. And hopefully, we get to learn a little bit more about them in videos to come! And until next time, take it easy, guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out! *new scene* Thomas: Hold up! Before we go to the end card, I wanna let you know I'm still hearing from you all to see where you want me to go in Europe! So, if you haven't submitted yet, please go to the link right here, or click the link in the description. *end card* Morality: Aww, there's so much cool stuff they've done for us online, kiddos! Princey: Oh yeah? Morality: There's some really neato artwork of us all AND some writing as well! Say, what is a "ship"? Logan: Seriously, Morality, you don't know what that is? It is a craft designed for water travel. Anxiety: Even Prince knew that. Princey: Yeah, even I knew that. Morality: Oh, ok! It does not look like that, but ok. Category: Transcripts